


Pudding Face

by yallneedtrashjesus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallneedtrashjesus/pseuds/yallneedtrashjesus
Summary: Noct and Ignis share a moment before hosting a holiday party for the bros (Post-Brotherhood era, before game).





	Pudding Face

Noct sticks his index finger into the bowl and twirls, coating it with the pudding-like substance. 

“Noct, that’s for the party,” Ignis chides, placing himself between Noct and the bowl. He draws it towards him protectively with one arm, wielding his whisk like a blade in the other. 

“Don’t get your tinsel in a tangle,” Noct mumbles around the finger in his mouth. He swats the pompom dangling at the end of Ignis’ Santa hat, sending it flying from the left side of his face to the right. 

An exasperated groan escapes Ignis as he readjusts his hat. 

“Lighten up, Specs!” 

Noct smirks, knowing his Adviser hates this advice. 

“You know….” Ignis slowly turns his head to regard Noct. 

“Yeah?”

“If you weren’t heir to the throne, I’d—"

“You’d what?” 

Ignis’ mouth is turned downwards, his eyes hard. Noct knows he shouldn’t push it, but it’s impossible NOT to tease Ignis when he’s so easily irritated.

With a cat’s reflexes Ignis dips his hand into the mixture and splats it onto Noct’s face with a flick of his fingers. 

Noct gasps. For once, he’s speechless. Frozen. He stares at Ignis, keenly aware that his mouth is open and cold custard is dripping over his eyebrows.

For a second Ignis appears appalled at his own actions, but then he grins and begins to laugh. As Noct touches the dessert on his face, Ignis only laughs harder. In moments he’s clutching his stomach, bracing himself against the counter with his other hand. 

Noct can’t help but laugh as well. He looks at Ignis, who now has tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh, Six save me,” Ignis wheezes. 

“That uh….really wasn’t what I had in mind when I told you to lighten up, Iggy” Noct half laughs, a hand on his hip. 

Ignis wipes the tears from his eyes. “Well, how does it taste? On a scale of 1-10?”

“Definitely a 9,” says Noct. “But it’ll be a 10 if I smear it on your face.”

“No, no…a 9 will suffice this time.” 

Ignis smiles and reaches a hand towards Noct’s face. 

Noct leans back, thinking Ignis is trying to smear more of the stuff on him. But Ignis gently grazes a finger across his cheek, removing some of it. 

He tastes his recipe for himself. “Hmm.” 

Noct tilts his head. “Not your best, but not your worst, either.”

“Funny, the same description could be applied to you.” Ignis smirks.

Noct hooks a finger through one of Ignis’ belt loops and pulls him closer. “Oh-ho ho, did I hit a nerve? Because that’s just rude. And entirely untrue.”

Ignis wraps his left arm around Noct’s back and falls into him, pressing Noct against the counter. “You did strike a nerve. But I’ll allow Your Majesty to make it up to me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Noct raises his brows, smiling. 

“Although I’m afraid any redresses will have to wait until after the party.” 

“I suppose they will,” Noct agrees. “But a taste of what’s to come won’t hurt anyone, will it?” 

Ignis’ eyes sparkle. “I should say not.”

Noct leans in, and Ignis closes his eyes. 

A knock at the door startles them, interrupting the moment. 

“Ho ho ho, bitches,” Gladio’s voice booms outside. 

Ignis smiles and kisses Noct before he can say anything. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll stall for you,” he says quietly. 

“Gee, thanks,” says Noct. But he squeezes Ignis’ hand as he heads for the bathroom. 

“Coming!”


End file.
